


in this universe, we're just friends.

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, Other, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, feelings suck dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jeno wishes that he and mark were more than just friends.





	in this universe, we're just friends.

Jeno had fell for Mark’s boyish charms and continuously upbeat attitude quickly enough for no one else to take notice and catch him; All the kind words they would exchange only made him fall faster into the dark pit of confusion and unexplored emotions-- The feeling of romantically liking someone.

 

Truth be told, as soon as he pieced these things together, Jeno had tried to prepare himself for the rejection he’d receive long before he actually decided to confess. But even then, at the moment, the simple, “Sorry, but I don’t return those feelings,” paired with an apologetic smile had hit too close to his heart. Though it didn’t shatter from heartbreak at the blow of those words, his heart seemed to not want to accept the reality of it all. Those feelings still trying to thrive even with so many cracks.

 

That was the irony of it all.

 

No matter how many times Jeno had told himself he would go unaffected before, when he  _ was _ turned down, it felt like a tsunami of sadness just washed over him, refusing to go away until it managed to destroy everything in its path.

 

Honestly, it made Jeno’s head hurt to think that, as the fates were writing out his life, everything they put down for his love life consisted of  _ un _ returned feelings and  _ un _ happy endings.  He was coded to be a hopeless romantic yet also destined to become a pessimist without a successful love life since the beginning. 

 

But maybe. 

 

Just maybe, in another universe where the stars continued to visibly litter the sky throughout the day and flowers towered everyone’s heads, Lee Jeno and Mark Lee were lovers. Two people in a happy and blooming relationship, one with no regrets. That would be so ideal.

 

Sure, he had time left to find love but firsts were different. You give so much of yourself to firsts, those tiny things that you can't take back.

 

You simply can't have two first loves.

 

A universe where it so contradicted the one he was living in right now. The one where they were just a duo made up of a victim of unrequited love and someone who didn’t want to ‘settle down’ just yet. Both people filled with regrets and whatever left of their friendship was left wilting.

 

And in no time, it would be completely dead.


End file.
